User blog:RiskoZoSlovenska/RiskoZoSlovenska's guide to PF
Welcome to my first guide on Phantom Forces. I just want to say that most of what is written below is only my opinion, so it's OK if you don't agree with it. Also, this guide is still in construction, it's totally not finished. Hope to be done soon. RiskoZoSlovenska's Armory Deadliest Primary Loadouts UMP45 Optics: Coyote sight Damage: 35-20 Barrel: Compensator Firerate: 600/min Underbarrel: Angled grip Capacity: 25+1 Other: Green lazer Ah, the UMP. (Universal Machine Pistol BTW). One of the deadliest and best starter weapons in the game. Attaching a compensator, angled grip and a green lazer will make a recoiless killing machine. I recommend it for medlong to long range, as the very slow firerate of 600 has no match against other PDWs at medium to short range. Overall a great weapon for starters/people who don't have the MP5 yet. Quick fun fact: Once, using this load out, I killed a full health enemy on full Auto-fire (no tap firing) on a single magazine from over 400 studs. Proof how recoiless this can be. MP5 Optics: Coyote Damage: 30-19 Barrel: Muzzle Brake Firerate: 800 Underbarrel: Angled grip Capacity: 30+1 Other: Green lazer Definitely my favorite weapon. Even without any attachments, it has minimal recoil and is a very good weapon overall. With these attachments on, however, the MP5 is even more recoiless. Recommended for short to medlong ranges. Also, it's good for both people who like to run around the map shooting enemies, and people who like to lie down in one spot and pick off anyone who wanders by. I strongly recommend buying it if you don't have it yet; it's worth it. Also, the MP10 is a upgraded version of the MP5, all of this applies to the MP10 also. AS VAL Optics: Coyote Damage: 34-24 Underbarrel: Angled grip Firerate: 900 Other: Extended Mag Capacity: 20+1 Perfect weapon for silent, powerful, quick and overall deadly attacks on hills, points etc. The very high damage and high firerate will definitely fulfill your needs. Recoil needs a little fixing though (The Angled grip helps). Overall, it's a very powerful weapon. I reccomend the Extended Mag, and the AS VAL has a low mag size and high firerate, so it burns through it's ammunition really fast. MG36 Optics: Kobra Damage: Barrel: Muzzle brake Firerate: 750 Underbarrel: Stubby Grip Capacity: 100+1 Other: Green lazer We all, noob and pro, know the M60. Powerful, slow, heavy, great for spamming, attacking or defending a hill. Well, the MG36 is all that, except better. You might have noticed that the M60 is belt-fed, meaning that it can't have a chamber round, and it has an insanely long reload. The MG36, which is magazine fed, reloads fast and has a chamber round while still having a base magazine capacity of 100. Another improvement is the firerate. As I mentioned, the M60 is very slow with a firerate if only 600. The MG36's firerate of 750 is more suited for medium ranges., and with these attachments, it has controllable recoil. Overall, the MG36 is a good weapon for spamming the hill blindly, as your bullets wil go everywhere and wipe out anyone in their path. Also, its fairly easy to get double collaterals with this loadout. Remington 870 Optics: EoTech552 Damage: Barrel: Muzzle Break Firerate: Underbarrel: Angled grip Capacity: 8 Other: Green lazer Out of the three shotguns avaible to us, I personaly dislike the KSG12 for its lower power and the KS-3M for it's slow speed, so I use the Remington 870. I personaly don't like shotguns, but I find that it works specialy well on Metro. Intervention Optics: Default Barrel: None/Suppresor Underbarrel: None Other: Ballistic Tracker/Green Lazer I use it only as my last resort/rage weapon, as it is perfect for silent, deadly and instant headshots. I like to keep the default scope on because it gives you the best magnification and great crosshairs for pinpoint accuracy. I chose the Suppressor because it limits the range and damage the least while still making my shots totaly silent. The Ballistic Tracker for easy and instant headshots. With this loadout, you'll be like a god, striking suddenly, fataly and quietly. SKS Optics: M145/Acog Barrel: Muzzle Break Underbarrel: Angled grip Other: Green Lazer The SKS is perfect for spamming enemy snipers at long range thanks to its fast RoF and 20-round mag. More coming soon. Coming soon: *Best secondary weapon loadouts *Why Intervention is the best sniper rifle *Map guides for Crane Site, Desert Storm etc. *Much more Category:Blog posts